situations ragentes
by Fuyu Masao Curtis
Summary: quelque clicher qu'on retrouve dans certains dramione
1. Chapter 1

_Avant de commencer, _ _Je vais vous mettre le cadre. Imaginez-vous dans le monde Potterin, pendent la 6e ou 7e année. Dumbledore n'est pas mort, le trio d'or n'est pas parti à la recherche des Horcruxes. Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy sont préfets en chef. _ _Ils partagent un appartement avec salle d'eau et un salon commun._ _Bien sûr il y a toujours la guerre, mais elle est recalée au second plan dans ces situations._ _La plupart sont souvent vus dans les fics Dramione._ _Elles ne sont pas forcément classées par la chronologie des fictions._ _Nb. Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas recopié des passages de fics, ce sont des situations qui reviennent souvent et qui la plupart du temps (sauf si le contexte est vraiment bien écrit) m'énervent. Même si j'écris ces passages à la dérision j'aime beaucoup Harry Potter et le couple Dramione, je ne vous laisse pas la possibilité d'en douter._

* * *

><p>N°1 : <span>Mise en situation :<span>

Drago et Hermione s'aiment malgré la guerre, mais Volddie rappelle Drago pour se battre pendant la bataille finale.

Comment ça se passe : 

-je suis désolé Hermione, mais on ne peut plus rester ensemble, je dois rejoindre mon camp et toi le tien.

-Mais tu ne peux pas me faire ça, je t'aime, plus que tout, je t'en supplie Drago, reste avec moi.

-C'est bon Granger, reprit le Malefoy cette fois avec un ton dur et sec, j'ai eu ce que je voulais maintenant tu me lâches.

La miss s'effondre sur le sol, secouée de sanglots et anéantie.

Comment j'aimerais que ça se passe : 

-je suis désolé Hermione, mais on ne peut plus rester ensemble, je dois rejoindre mon camp et toi le tien.

-Très bien Malefoy, répondit la griffonne d'un ton blasé, c'était bien, je me suis bien amusée.

-Mais…

-Y a pas de « mais » la fouine, soit tu viens dans notre camp et tu restes avec moi soit tu te cases, mais si on se croise sur le champ de bataille ne compte pas sur moi pour t'épargner.


	2. Chapter 2

N°2 :

Mise en situation :

Hermione s'est fait piéger et est obligée de donner des informations au seigneur des ténèbres. Drago doit la surveiller pour pas qu'elle avertisse Harry et Ron. Et il prend aussi un malin plaisir à harceler la miss je-sais-tout.

Comment ça se passe :

-Aller Granger, tu peux bien me faire ce plaisir.

-Tu es ignoble Malefoy.

-Attention à ce que tu dis sang de bourbe, tu sais que la vie de tes parents ne tient qu'à toi.

Ulcérer par les sous-entendus pervers de Malefoy et les menaces qu'il proférait envers ses parents, Hermione entra dans une rage folle…

Comment j'aimerais que ça se passe :

-Aller Granger, tu peux bien me faire ce plaisir.

Hermione poussa un soupire résigner, ce mec était un vrai pervers, mais s'il voulait jouer, elle allait jouer, et contrairement à ce que le blond pouvait croire elle connaissait bien ce jeu-là. Elle s'avança lentement, sensuellement, et une fois devant le fauteuil sur lequel Malefoy était assis elle se mit à genoux devant celui-ci. La tête au niveau de la ceinture de son ennemi, et elle s'en approcha, prêt à faire ce que le fils de mangemort avait sous-entendu quelque minute plutôt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous Granger.

-Tu me demandes une gâterie la voilà.

Le jeune Malefoy n'en croyait pas ses yeux et oreilles, elle avait osé. Voyant la tête de son ennemi Hermione se releva et avant de partir vers sa chambre lança.

-Faut pas croire Drago, Krum m'a appris beaucoup de choses sur ce terrain-là.


	3. Chapter 3

N°3 :

Mise en situation :

Drago croise Hermione dans un couloir vide, pour la taquiner il la plaque contre le mur comme s'il allait l'embrasser.

Comment ça se passe :

La miss Granger se sentit rougir, la proximité qu'elle avait avec le Serpentard la gênait beaucoup. Elle n'aimait pas être aussi près de lui, car elle pourrait faire un geste déplacé. Ce serpent vicieux savait toucher ses points faibles, à l'instant même elle regardait les lèvres du blond avec envie.

-Alors, Granger, lança Drago sarcastique, ça te plairait, hein ?

La lionne se sentit rougir violemment et détourna la tête.

Comment j'aimerais que ça se passe :

Drago croise Hermione dans un couloir vide, pour la taquiner il la plaque contre le mur comme s'il allait l'embrasser.

La miss Granger se sentit rougir, la proximité qu'elle avait avec le Serpentard la gênait beaucoup. Elle n'aimait pas être aussi près de lui, car elle pourrait faire un geste déplacé. Ce serpent vicieux savait toucher ses points faibles, à l'instant même elle regardait les lèvres du blond avec envie.

-Alors, Granger, lança Drago sarcastique, ça te plairait, hein ?

-Oh, Drago, ne t'arrête pas, répondit la miss d'une vois mielleuse.

Le jeune Malefoy ne s'attendait pas à ce que Granger réagisse de cette façon, mais pire que la proximité qu'il avait avec la lionne et cette réaction inattendue fut le cri de miss Parkinson qui, malheureusement pour Drago, passait par là.

* * *

><p>S'il y a d'autres situations qui vous viennent à l'esprit, je me ferais un plaisir de les ajouter.<p> 


End file.
